The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Holding power of magnetic assemblies may be proportional to strength of magnet or magnets embedded in the magnetic assemblies. Stronger magnets may result in stronger holding power, which may allow a magnetic assembly to hold heavier objects. However, magnetic fields that surround such holding assemblies may also attract and/or affect other, unintended magnetic objects in its vicinity including, without limitation, pacemakers, implants, magnetic storage media, jewelry, watches, keys, scissors, etc. This may result in malfunction of such objects or undesired change in their location or movement, which can lead to damage or injury. Exposure to magnetic fields may also have undesirable biological effects.
Also, securing a position of magnetic assemblies at desired locations may largely rely on frictional resistance between material clamped by a holding assembly and surfaces of the holding assembly itself. Magnetic force which may hold parts of an assembly together may provide little resistance against shifting/sliding of parts of the assembly.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. One such aspect of the prior art shows a variable strength magnetic holding assembly. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of teaches of a locking magnetic fastener including manually separable male and female assemblies, the female assembly having an interior chamber accessible through an aperture and containing a magnet, and the male assembly having a projecting member containing ferromagnetic material that is inserted through the aperture into the chamber to be held by the magnet. Yet another such aspect of the prior art discloses of a non-rigid identification card holder which can be securely attached via magnetic fasteners within flaps of the holder. However, these solutions may not provide an effective means for providing strong magnetic force and/or minimization of magnetic flux. A solution which did so would be desirable.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.